


dsmp actor au (safewords are sexy)

by promisemyneverland



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Except Dream, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of people get hurt, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Other, Panic Attacks, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Safeword Use, Safewords, Swearing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), cuz we die like tommyinnit, i also like tommy, i like everybody, idk what i'm s'posed to do, it's a love hate relationship with him, other tags will be added, spain but the s is silent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisemyneverland/pseuds/promisemyneverland
Summary: This series of short stories will be based on the idea of all of the dsmp characters are actors- they film their roleplays irl as if they were actual movies. In this, since most of what they’re doing is basically improv, if the characters get uncomfortable or triggered in some way, if they utter a safeword the scene will immediately stop and everyone will calm the character down.I’ll be taking requests on what characters and scenes you want me to write out safewords to! I can do just about any character from the dsmp! Just go ahead and ask!!Also! There will be no smut or sex even though the title hints at it. I just thought it’d be funny if I titled that.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	dsmp actor au (safewords are sexy)

Hullo! 

I’ll make this short since you probably want to get straight to the fic. 

This series of short stories will be based on the idea of all of the dsmp characters are actors- they film their roleplays irl as if they were actual movies. In this, since most of what they’re doing is basically improv, if the characters get uncomfortable or triggered in some way, if they utter a safeword the scene will immediately stop and everyone will calm the character down. 

I just want angst and fluff, ok- I’m sure you do too. 

Anyways I’ll be taking requests on what characters and scenes you want me to write out! I just so happen to be a Technoblade apologist so there will definitely be a ton of situations with him. But I can do just about any character from the dsmp! Just go ahead and ask! 

I should probably mention that these short stories will probably be extremely repetitive, so I apologize if it gets boring fast. I’ll try and add other sorts of behind-the-scenes stories that’ll be funny or laid-back. You can skim through the chapters to find what characters you want to read about, but you should read the first chapter (with Tommy) to learn a bit more about the idea first.

!Also! There will be no smut or sex even though the title hints at it. I just thought it’d be funny if I titled that. 

Expect some actual short stories to be posted throughout the day. I’m hoping not to ghost this like my other fics. Also- I do have a lot of characters tagged and I do plan on writing about every single one of them.


End file.
